Surviving Under the Canopy
by MollzTheRandomer
Summary: My first Fanfic about Cristal, a 11 year old Minecraftian wandering the forests with nothing but an old, used, stone sword. Will be publishing regularly as my trial for Word ends on the 2nd :3 Used to be called Alone, On My Own, In the woods. Please review, it helps A LOT for seeing what you think of my stories. Would like OC's too as I'm not good at thinking up characters. :P Bye!
1. Prolouge

I walked through the forest, alone, on my own. I'd been stuck in here for at least 20 Minecraft days now. My food bar was desperately low. I had run out of pork chops at about 15 days. My health wouldn't regenerate, and who knows, monsters can spawn here.


	2. Chapter 1: I'l never get out of here

Chapter 1: I'll never get out of here

_A History_

My name is Cristal, I am 11 years of age and a Minecraftian. My parents abandoned me when I was 3, so I don't remember much about them. I was left, in a care home as they _thought _they were still alive. They were wrong. I have distant memories of them, a smile here, a hug there. But they're dead. I saw the creeper before they did. I tried to warn them, but I still used toddler-talk and all that came were mumbles. And an explosion. They were dead. It was then that my heart broke, and gave me a replacement of steel. I never cracked again, and silence made me deadly.

_In the woods (Cristal POV)_

To survive, you need food. To acclaim food, you kill pigs. To find pigs, you need a plains biome. To find a…. Oh forget it. Hunger is my only worry. Not the mobs, or the fact I can't see 10 blocks in one direction. The starvation. The death. If only I could find a person. Maybe they'd have food? Or not.

I lost my map to the wolves' ages ago. My diary, was gnawed ages ago. The one piece of evidence except my body would be lost. Hooray! Ugh. As if I'd be as excited as that. Silence was my friend, sarcasm my best. I wish I could have food. Please Notch. Don't let me die like this! I have a life... too? Do I really believe that? Of course not.

I tread on, and on, until my feet grow weary and I have to rest.

_End of Chapter 1_

**Hi, I'm MollzTheRandomer, the author of this Fanfic, and I'd like to thank ya for clicking the title. Review with **_**constructive **_**critisicm please! And if I see reviews I like, I shout out them. Need OC's for anyone she meets in the woods….. **

_**OC form**_

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Background:**

**Description of Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**This is a **_**non-youtuber **_**piece so please DON'T send me some! Boy or gal, I don't care!**

**Peace out randomaz!**

**-MollzDaRandomer **


	3. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter 2: Who are you?

_History, Part II_

The care home was the Nether. (See what I did there? No? On with the story….) Midgets leaving toys on the Stone Brick stairs, teenagers sloping about. I was glad I was neither. My care worker was called TJrulez1234. I'm glad I'm just Cristal_In_The_Rough. He was young, and tried to find me a foster family. He failed, miserably. Miserably. No-one wanted me, I was too creepy. My dagger-like eyes burned into their souls. It felt amazing, to be up there, like I was above all of them.

_Inside the forest_

A distant howl. A zombie growl. My sword's usage bar on critical. I had wood all around me, but darkness strengthened them. I wouldn't make it out alive. I don't want to risk that chance. Ailmentin (Pronounced I'll-ment-in) was not very populated, so the chances of someone finding me were minute. Until…. Him.

He has chocolate hair, sleek that it would have a shine. If it wasn't dark, that is. I call out. He gasps. He runs.

"No… no… please Notch don't let her hurt me…" he mutters. It was audible enough to hear, though.

"I won't hurt you. How long have you been here?" I ask, and try to smile. It comes out twisted.

"Oh… Erm... 3 days. At least I think." He mumbles, stuttering.

"Get up. Which direction did you come from?" I order him, expecting an answer.

"I don't know. It looks the same to me." He's useless. I can tell now.

"Where do you live? And what's your name?" I inquire.

"Haylor Mowntayn. (Pronounced Hey-low moan-tin) Didn't your parents say not to talk to strangers?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry."

"Seriously, you can walk fast."

"Not really," He starts, "It's over there." He points me in the right direction.

"Dear Jeb, why didn't you tell me? Have you got any food? I'm dying."

"Sure, here," He throws me some raw steak. "The name's Alec."

"Cristal," I say munching on three of the steaks. "How old are you?"

"12, you?"

"11."

"Cool." We sit in silence, while Alec uses his old flint and steel to try and start a fire.

_This, _I thought, _is the beginning of something big. Really big._

**I STILL NEED OC'S! No-one can be bothered. :3**

**Until…. Erm… NEXT CHAPTER, folks bub-bye!**

**-Mollzay AKA The Author (Epic pen name, right!)**


	4. Chapter 3: It's a mystery

Chapter 3: It's a mystery….

_History, Part III_

The sound. The bruise. The pain. The unloving foster family when I was 6. All I'd taken was a cookie, as the food they cooked was usually half-done. I was half-starved. I remember the tears, their trail like scars on my face. My face, deadened to the world was black and blue with pain. _Why Notch, _I thought, _why do I have to live like this? I've done nothing wrong, I just want a sign. Please._

_In the Woods (Alec's POV)_

Cristal was nice, but her eyes scared me. She punched a tree, made planks, and ripped them into sticks. A detailed crafter. She fashioned a spit, and put the remainder of our steaks onto it. I realised I had leather too, so I went over to the crafting table we made earlier and made some boots. They weren't fashionable, so I hoped she wouldn't mind. An ear-splitting shriek. I jumped to me feet and ran in that direction.

"Alec?! Are you out of your mind?" Cristal called.

"Quick!" I carry on running until I find a clearing, a girl's body perched on a piece of wood. The cause of the destruction of the house wasn't clear. It was a mystery. But we had bigger problems. The girl! I rushed over, checking her pulse. It was slow, but there. Thank Notch. We carried her to camp, and put her by the fire. Neither of us had a medi-kit to help treat her, so we did our best.

_In the Woods (Sophie's POV)_

"MOM!" I scream. "DAD!"

"Thank Jeb she's ok, it's been hours," A voice I don't recognise says.

"Yeah," The boy says thankfully. "I was starting to think we'd lost her."


	5. Chapter 4: The girl

Chapter 4: The girl

_History, Part IV_

A small cry. They are coming. I can feel it. In my bones. My heart stops for a moment. The police have taken them away. Finally, or I was going to get beaten forever. They had been arrested, for child abuse. Thank Jeb. The red and blue RPL (Redstone Pixel Lights) were flashing. I just ran into the attic and hid.

_In the woods (Alec's POV)  
_

She fluttered open her diamond eyes.

"Thank Jeb she's ok, it's been hours." Cristal says, thankfully.

"Yeah, I was starting to think we'd lost her," I reply.

"W-who are y-y-you?" She asks, obviously scared.

"I'm Alec, and this is Cristal." Cristal waves subtly.

"I-I'm Sophie." That explains the eyes then. "My parents are dead. Fire…"

"Oh. Are you hungry?" Cristal asks.

"Yes! Very." I throw her 2 pork chops. "Om nom nom…"

We all smile. Our only happiness in the dark, dark woods. I realise my share is still in my hand.

_(Cristal's POV)_

I don't know about this Sophie girl…. She looks fake. I can tell. When I was in the care home, I could tell if the staff were lying, especially when they bribed me. Two cookies if you tidy your chest, that type of thing. I never bought it, even when I was little.

I remember my sword and find it's mysteriously gone down in the usage bar. Then I realise I killed a spider, not long back. It took a lot of hits, that's for sure.

I eat some bacon and my health is full again. At least if I die I'll die in comfort.


	6. Chapter 5: The assasin

Chapter 5: The assassin

_That is my history. My life sucked._

_In the woods (Sophie POV)_

I am SO glad I met these other minecrafters. It gets really silly at times, like when we've just had a meal. Well, I call it a meal, but it's just a scrap of meat with the little bit of rain water we managed to collect. It's not the best, but I've had worse.

My eyelids droop as we have been walking for _HOURS, _and I'm suddenly really tired.

"Ca- can we stop for the night? Please?" I ask, hopefully.

"Alright then, we have been walking for most of the day," Cristal replies. She's sort of the leader, I guess.

I see something move sharply and turn around slowly.

Its figure is clear.

_(Alec POV)_

Oh dear Notch, not another girl! Can't I just have a mate? Even if its weak or it has spots! I don't think the others noticed it was a person.

_(Cristal POV)  
_

I snap my head around. The figure moves deftly around the trees, as if it's flying. I raise my sword slowly, ready to pierce it in the heart. We'll have a feast tonight.

But something whizzes past- a ponytail flies through the air revealing the whitish blonde hair. Her pale snowy skin doesn't hide the bruises. They aren't recent. There are scars from years. Years of being wounded by beating. I can tell instantly that this girl has had a rough past.

I'm not much for fashion but those silver jeans ARE TO DIE FOR! Dear God. I'm thinking of fashion at a time like this?!

Another knife flies through the air cutting my shoulder blade.

"OW! That hurts so, so bad. What the fudge are you doing? We're not going to hurt you. I just thought you were a tree rat, that's all." I hear giggles, but very softly. She sounds my age.

She steps into the light from the clearing. I instantly see a bag of throwing blades. They look sharp alright. Her icy blue eyes are filled with hatred, but underneath that, pain.

"Snow."

"Excuse me?" Sophie asks.

"My name is Snow."

"Glad to see you weren't trying to oh… I don't know, KILL US?" Alec says sarcastically.

"Calm down Alec, and STFU!" I tell him. "My name is Cristal. I got lost in the forest a month ago. That's Alec, and Sophie."

Snow nods. "Well, I best be off then."

"What? Seriously, you just got here and now you're going?" Sophie butts in.

"I'm an assassin, my life is made for travelling." She suddenly puts her hand over her mouth.

"OMG you're an assassin?! THAT IS SO BOSS! I WANNA BE YOU SO BAD!"  
"Totally you'd love my life. With parents that beat you and an insane brother. Totally. I should just kill you all now."

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US?!" We all say in unison.

"I hate you, you're so IGNORANT!" She shouts, and throws a knife straight at Sophie's head. But she has quick reflexes and ducks. "AND YOU CAN'T EVEN LIVE IN THE REAL WORLD! YOU THINK BEING AN ASSASSIN IS COOL? THINK AGAIN!" This time it's aimed at Alec, and I know in my heart it will be fatal. I register this just as his heart stops.

"No… No… What have you done? He's dead!" I sob. "He's dead! You're a MONSTER!" I am now sobbing uncontrollably, waiting for the death blow, lying on Alec's chest. "RUN SOPHIE! RUN!" I throw the bag of meat in her direction. "GO! GO!"

I now know that death is near. I say goodbye to… Who? Sophie. I'm going to miss you…

And my heart stops.

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! :D Don't worry though, the story is **_**not **_**over! I have some twists planned and I hope you enjoy the story! **

**THANK YOU TO MyBrokenHeart123 FOR LETTING ME USE HER OC! Thanks a LOT!**

**-MollzTheRandomer**


End file.
